Talk:Yasuo/@comment-15280970-20150726022659
I think Yasuo belongs to the top lane. Basically, you want to abuse your level 1 - 2 (dependis if you did a jg camp for lvl 2) E cheese to get an advantage, "poke" with Q and play safe till level 6 and start aggro when you see the jungler elsewhere. Even if your enemy has no poke, level wind wall at lvl 3, to block jungler skillshots (specially lee sin's Q) and freeze waves (to avoid ranged minion damage). Lvls 3 - 7 are his worst vs good traders (aka riven renekton fiora and darius). Most of times I rush ninja tabi. The key is, that yasuo's DPS skyrockets when he gets crit chance, to the point that, along with his ultimate, he can win 1v1 or even 1v2 vs tanky tops. Now the real reason I think Yasuo belongs to the top lane, is because of his (by far) most played matchup: Riven. After lvl2 this lane can become hell to yasuo, riven by just facerolling wins every trade, after lvl 6, it becomes worse, It's almost imposible to win an 1v1 vs a decent Riven and her ultimate, and She will have her ult up the next time she visits top lane (short cooldown and CDR on her ult). Now the reason I said "almost" is because of the ultimate hope of yasuo, beating wind with wind. Yasuo can beat Riven on a 1v1 but he must play his cards perfectly. This means, avoid getting stuned and dodging the third Broken wings with E (minion dashing or dashing through riven herself), Knocking her up (most rivens will dodge whirlwind with E or even flash) to AA her mid-air then ult her, geting the armpen boost and the shield. If yasuo does that correctly he will have a slight advantage in health, all that while landing every Steel tempest. However, the definitive move to beat riven is to block her Wind Slash with Wind Wall, if you manage to take your distance for a better reaction, riven will just escape the fight or wait for you to approach and then smack your face. Riven's will also try to stun you before using wind slash to avoid any posibility of blocking it, but this move is predictable, so if you use your E or Flash vs a riven just by guessing you can wind wall her wind slash or even dodge it without WW and then finish her. The second alternative to blocking WS is to use wind wall when riven is at less than half health, dash through her (or a well positioned minion) to put you on the other side of the wall, and then use Q and a basic attack or two to finish her while she tries to reposition herself. If she manages to get to the same side of the wind wall you may use another extremely well positioned minion or herself as she tries to cross the wind wall and then do this again to kill her. If no minion is aviable you can use flash as a desperate move to get you on the other side of the wall. However riven may just try to retreat to her tower after that move, she may have flash while you don't. Hopefully, a brand new wave of minions will get there to help their master, not realising they had just doomed her. Dash through the minions to get to the fleeing riven and finish her with a double stacked E +Q before she recovers her stun. A well played yasuo can beat her master's murderer on a very disadvantageous fight, and proceed to get fed into late game, where the situations get inverted, by just right clicking riven yasuo can kill her, and riven should play all her cards right to kill him. Of course, if you don't time this showdown correctly, a wild lee sin/ahri/thresh will appear mid fight, most of the times in Riven's favor (yasuo top has the ability to never get ganked by his jungler) and settle the encounter for the most coward (or teamplaying) fighter. Most of time's yasuo will die if this happens. However if he plays his card perfectly he can knockup both of his enemies and get a double kill.